Various types of desks and other worksurfaces have been developed for use in offices and other such environments. Various types of powered equipment may be utilized in connection with a worksurface in a modern office environment. Also, phones, modems, and other such devices may require the use of data lines. Efforts have been made to develop worksurfaces providing for power and data routing. Efforts have also been made to accommodate handling and organization of documents and other items.